Love Lost and Bewildered
by loveandmisery333
Summary: Nobody can believe it. It feels like life is gone. Nothing can be real. It must be a nightmare. That's how they all felt after hearing the news. Rossi, Emily, and Reid are all killed in an accident, but it feels like life has been utterly destroyed for all of them. What will they do now? How will they continue on? Will they?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't help that honey," Morgan grunted as he listened to his wife rant on to him about her work and raising two kids virtually by herself (I mean there was the nanny, who practically was a mother to Derek and Samantha's kids, but it wasn't the sme.) His wife kept rambling on, andas her voice began to raise he had to move the phone away from his sensitive ears. Boy, years of hearing gunshots almost every other day was beginning to take a toll on his previously sharp hearing abilities. "One more week, honey, the we take time off from our crazy lives and we get to leave with the kids for two whole weeks."

His cellphone began to beep. He sighed, relizing it was work. "Honey I'm getting a call from work," he paused as he listened to her rant about how if it were another case he'd better solve it as fast as his little profiler brain could handle. "Oh, Ok honey I got to awnser the phone now, okay?. Ok. Love you too. Bye."

"Hey Hotch." He awnsered, really not wanting to leave for another case. Hotch didn't awnser right away, and by his heavy breathing, he reliezed something was seriously wrong. "Hotch, talk to me. What happened?" He could hear Hotch trying to get the air to say whatever bad news was going to come out of his mouth next.

"It's... It's the team Morgan. Rossi... Emily... Ried. He struggled to say all thier names, but Reid's seemed the hardest to handle. A million scenarios seemed to pop in Morgan's mind, but only one seemed logical. Emily had just come to visit for a few days. Yesterday was her last night, so they all went out for drinks to celebrate. Emily had to go catch her flight, so Rossi offered her a ride to the airport. Ried jumped up, wanting to tag along. Then they left.

"Was there some kind of accident?" Worry and Fear surrounded Derek, so much he could barely talk, and by the sound of the man on the other line's breathing, neither could Hotch. He knew Hotch's awnser before he even had to say a word. "Are they hurt?" He asked, feeling helpless, and begging for Hotch to awnser him. He wanted him to say yes, honestly, because yes meant they were alive.

But that wasn't going to come out of Hotch's mouth. "They're dead Morgan..." The man paused and Derek could hear his voice crack. "...all of them." Morgan was stunned. He could barely breath. _This couldn't be happening. Things were going well for all of them. Emily had been doing great at work, even looking at a promotion. Also, she had just revealed to the team that she was engaged to a man who Derek could see made her very happy, but was still supposed to get the grip from him.. She couldn't have been happier. Rossi had just reconnectedwith an old flame, and his daughter. And Reid... poor Reid, had been so happy._ Morgan's mind shifted to a blank and he almost fell over, his brain not getting enough oxygen, for the fact that he could barely breath at the moment.

_ **WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, NEXT CHAPTER WILL FOCUS ON JJ'S REACTION**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. PLZ REVIEW TO TELL ME HOW IM DOING! :)**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I don't own CM characters!**

"Hey honey." Will's hands wrapped around her waist, and she spun around, almost slapping him on instinct, but she was able to stop herself. What she was unable to stop, however, was the pancake dough on the whisk she'd been holding that flew out and onto Will's face. JJ burst out laughing. Will slapped the dough off his face and gave JJ that look. She began bursting out of the kitchen, laughing as hard as she could, Will chasing behind her. "Oh, I'm gonna gettcha!" He teased chasing after her as she bolted into the living room.

"No you're no..." She was intterupted by her abrubt fall over a pillow. This of course made her burst out laughing. Will made her laughter worse, as he planted himself on top of her and began reading her miranda rights. Will finally decided the joke was over and the two immediately started making out on the living room floor.

This lovely moment was, of course, abuptly ended by Henry walking into the room. Will immediately let her out of his grasp and the two stood up blushing. After a few seconds, JJ got her head back in the game and immediately turned on mommy mode. "You almost ready for school baby?" She said, walking into the kitchen to find that in her playful fight with her husband she had forgotten to finish making breakfast for Henry And it was almost time for him to go to school.

Will recognised her worry face and reassured her. "Don't worry JJ. I'll swing by McDonalds on our way." She immediately replied a thanks and began to make sure her son had everything ready to go. She then kissed him on the top of his head and said her goodbyes. She waved to Will and walked back into the living room. She laid down on the couch and just put her head deep into the cushion as she turned on the TV to her favorite show.

This wasn't something she was able to do often. She wished she could stay like this forever. But her dreams were cut short by her phone, who always seemed to ruin her day. It was from Hotch. She soo wanted it to be anything but a case. All she wanted to do was stay in this position forever, but she knew that she would inevitably have to awnser it. She broke her nirvana and walked over to the side table where her cellphone had been sitting.

"SSA Jareau" She said, waiting for Hotch to say that there was going to be a case and they had to leave, but it never came. And oh, how she wished it had.

"Jennifer..." His shakey tone and use of her first name let JJ know that there was something terribly wrong. She didn't know what it was, but Hotch never had that tone of voice. He was really good at keeping his emotions hidden, and when he was sad, it was usually heavily gaurded by anger, if you could see it at all. Something had to be extremely wrong to break Hotch like that, and JJ almost didn't want to know what it was.

"What's wrong, Hotch?" JJ asked caustiously, not really wanting him to awnser the question since she feared what he might say. She could hear Hotch crying through the phone, a sound she barely ever heard.

"JJ..." His voice was shaking horribly. He hadn't thought he could make the call to Morgan, muchless JJ. He'd made these types of calls a hundred times over, but this was different. This was about his team. About his family? How was he supposed to tell Jack? He could barely think, muchless speak, but he had to tell JJ. He had no choice. "There's been an accident." The words barely made it out of him.

"What?" Terror filled through JJ's mind. Her first thought had been Morgan. No one was allowed to leave the bar alone if they had more than 1 beer in thier system, and Morgan had drank 3 beers by the time she had left. He had ordered a coffee and promised JJ he'd wait awhile to get in the car after refusing her offer to drive him home, but part of her worried he'd broken his promise. "What happened?! Who was involved? Is everyone all right?" She knew the awnser to that last part, but she still hoped that he'd say yes for some odd reason.

"JJ, after Rossi took off with Reid and Prentiss to the airport, a semi driver fell asleep behind the wheel. It was a head-on collision." His words were shakey and tears were rolling down his face uncontrollably. "None of them survived..." He broke, almost a puddle of tears by now.

JJ froze. She had expected herself to break no matter who it had been, but losing 3 of them at once... it was unbearable. She didn't know what to do or what to say. She felt like dying at this point. There's no way this is happening, she thought to herself. It had to be some kind of sick joke. But it was very real, so real she could barely stand at this point. She just broke into tears, and the sound of her tears mixed perfectly with the sound of her boss's on the other line.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope y'all are enjoying this story. This chapter is going to be focus around Penelope finding out. Please let me know if there are any other characters that you would like to see thier reactions before I move on past the reactions. I am trying to post daily, but next week I won't be here, so none will probably go up Sun.-next Sat.**

Hotch could barely move. After what seemed like hours, but was really only about 10 minutes of crying his heart out, while listening to JJ do the same, he finally hung up. He knew he was going to have to tell Penelope rght away. She had their names tracked in case anything supsicious ever came up, so she would find out pretty soon. He knew he should probably have called her first, but it was hard. It was hard because she was Penelope. So light, cheerful and filled with life. She had an openess and optimism about life and love in her heart that radiated from her. The others on the team had lost theirs a long time ago. But she was different. She didn't handle emotions as well. This was going to destroy her.

Hotch felt the sick feeling start to move up towards his throat. He raced into the bathroom and let the emotions come out in the form of bile. He just rest his head in this arms and began to wail. He needed Prentiss to come over and worry about him, letting some of her incredible strength rub off on him. He needed Rossi to remind him why he should keep on going on. He needed Ried to list off some statistics or rituals about how people got throught these things. He need his team. His family.

After a while of just sitting there in his thoughts, he stood up. He washed his face off and got his car keys. Penelope wouldn't be able to handle this over the phone, that he knew for sure. He was going to have to be Reid, Emily, and Rossi all in one for this. He wasn't sure he could even do this.

\- Penelope woke up, relizing that she had overslept her alarm, and sighed. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had been up late last night, and apparently fell asleep while still working because she was still dressed in her clothes from the day before. She sighed, and went to her closet. It was her day off, so she didn't really need anything fancy. She slipped on a pair of sweats and a Rolling Stones T-Shirt.

She walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She then lazily started to fix herself some toast, but when she was getting the bread out of the toaster, her thumb touched the hot side of the toaster. Her hand jolted back and the toast went flying. _Damn,_ She thought and started for the cabinet for another slice of bread when she heard the door bell ring. She looked down at her tee and sweats, she obviously wasn't ready for any visitors today.

Derek had been devestated after Hotch had called him. Savannah had tried to call a couple of times now, obviously wondering wether or not he was going to be on another case. He ignored it, not really ready to talk to anyone about this yet. But he then relized something- Penelope. She would need to hear this from him. He suspected that Hotch was probably on the phone with JJ now, since he knew Hotch he knew that Penelope he probably had been holding off on.

Derek grabbed his keys and went to his car. When he got in it, he slammed his hands repeatedly agianst the steering wheel. Like it had done somthing to him. He just shook his head as tears flowed agianst his cheeks. This wasn't happening now, it couldn't be happening now. This was all a lie. A sick joke. A test. A nightmare. Anything but reality.

It took him awhile to calm down, but when he did he made a bee line for Garcia's apartment. It terrified him. He REALLY did not want to do this. But he had to. Garcia and him were the closest. She had to hear this from him. She was his little sister and he had to protect her. Be there for her, especially in a circumstance like this.

Walking up to her door, Derek began to chicken out a little. He didn't hear any voices or crying from inside so he guessed that Hotch hadn't been there yet. But he was still very hesitant. All of the sudden he heard the toaster go off and a tiny bit later he heard Garcia swearing at the thing. He couldn't help but smirk a little. Garcia really needed to get a new one, that was the third time that she's been burned by that thing. The little incident gave him enough stregnth to knock on her door, even if his knocks were still very weak. Normally he would wonder wether or not Penelope was able to her him, but from the sounds he had just heard gave him the pretty clear idea that she was heading to her fridge, which was relatively near the door. As he heard her foot steps came closer to the door he braced himself for what he was about to have to do.

Penelope worried for a second about her apperance, but thought it was probably just a nieghbor and they saw her like this all the time when she went to get her mail some mornings, but she was still very apprehensive about awnsering the door in her slacks and a rolling stones tee. She made her way there, anyway, and looked through the peephole. Seeing it was Morgan, she felt a little better, knowing he'd seen her like thisa thousand times and didn't care. But she felt a lot worse _seeing_ Morgan. She knew something was really wrong with him. He looked nervous and... sad. She hated seeing her chocolate baby like that.

She swung open the door and started to ask Morgan if he was alright, but then he grabbed her in a hug and just began to weep. She was taken suddenly aback. It took her a second to return the hug. She then guided him over to the couch, still in a hug, and the two sat down. Derek just kept his head on her shoulder and continued crying. He hated to feel like this. He knew he was making it all worse for Penelope, so he soon straightened up and his baby girl handed him a box of tissues.

"What's wrong, Derek?" She asked finally breaking the silence between them. She thought it must have been something to do with Samantha or the kids. Nothing else she could think of would make him break like this.

Derek reburied his head in her shoulder. He felt so bad for doing this. He had to be strong for Garcia, he had to be strong, but he just couldn't. "I'm so sorry Penelope, Baby girl, I'm so sorry." He broke again. Garcia couldn't fathom in her mind now what had happened. What could he have done? Why was he so sorry? What was going on?

"Derek- Wha... What's going on." Penelope began to start to cry a bit herself. Seeing him like that was heartbreaking. He began shaking his head and then straightened up agian. He grabbed her hands. Something was really, REALLY wrong, she could feel it.

"There was... there was an... a... accident. After Rossi took.. umm.. Emily and Ried to the airport... Um..." Derek gasped for air. He felt like he was choking on the words, and he could only get them out in gasped, tear-filled breaks. Penelope was in tears, shaking her head. She couldn't believe what he was saying was real. Sh just couldn't, and nothing, NOTHING could have prepared her for what he said next. "Penelope.." He tried gasping out, while rubbing sone of the tears off of her cheeks. "They... They... um.. All of them.. Rossi... RIed... Emily... They're gone baby."

"No!" Penelope, now drenched in tears, shrieked. Derek held her and rocked her back and forth as she became completely overwhelmed with tears. He also was making a flood of his own. They just sat there like that for what seemed like hours until they heard another knock on the door.

After Hotch called, JJ became overwhelmed. She took the lamp nearest to her and shattered it across the wall. Her hand was bleeding but she didn't even notice. That's when she began to think about it. Hotch had said that he was going to wash up and head over to Penelope's. She figured Penelope would probably need someone a little bit more sensitive, a mother's touch. Hotch was across town to Garcia's new apartment, but she was only two blocks away.

She ran upstairs and grabbed her jacket and keys. She didn't notice the giant blood stain she had left on her bed. Or the door as she was leaving. Or the blood trail she left the entire way. Hotch didn't awnser his phone, so she wanted to beat him there. She figured Penelope would probably be better off hearing it from her.

"That's probably Hotch." Derek stood up. Looking down at Garcia, he gave her a little smile. It took a lot of energy just to move his muscles that way, but she really needed it right now. "You want me to send him away?" He asked, knowing she might want to be alone right now, but she shook her head. He nodded a tiny bit and went over and oppened the door. To his suprise, however, it was not Hotch Instead, it was JJ.

Derek opened the door. "Penelope it's JJ." He said, looking over his shoulder at her. She nodded her head, giving the signal that it was okay. Derek was just as surprised to see her as JJ was surprised to see him. His eyes were blood shot and his face was trailed with tears, so she knew that Penelope already knew, and given the two's close relationship she was glad that it was Morgan that told her. All of the sudden, simountaneously, the two pulled together in a hug. They were both crying horribly when Penelope came and joined the hug. They must have been like that for about 5 minutes before Derek broke the silence and asked if anyone wanted a drink.

Both said sure and began to go sit down on the couch. That's when Derek noticed it. "JJ!" He almost screeched, catching the two girls in panick. Seeing her scared face, he continued. "What happened to your hand?" He asked. Her entire hand was covered in blood, and a trail of blood continued behind her. They had all been so absorbed with emotion that none of them noticed, not even JJ.

"I had no idea," she said, looking at her hand which was completely red. "I must have cut it when I smashed that lamp." Morgan couldn't help giggle a little bit on JJ's reaction to it. "Hey!" She laughed, and started threatening to splash the blood on him. They went on like this for a minute until Penelope went under the sink and brought out a first aid kit. Morgan started running the water and JJ winced as Morgan put her hand under the warm running water. She winced even more when he smothered it in alcohol.

"I don't think you'll need stitches but you might want to go and get it checked later," Morgan said as he finished wrapping her hand in guaze. The three were still melancholy, but somehow JJ's wound had made them feel a little bit better. That was JJ, Morgan thought, always making greatness from a bad situation. JJ gave her thanks and hopped of the counter.

Morgan had just finished pouring the earlier-promised drinks when he heard another knock at the door. "Okay, that has to be Hotch he said." He opened the door to two police officers." He looked back in the room at the others. The three couldn't imagine what was going on now.

 **Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I DONT OWN CM CHARACTERS!**

 **Sorry I didnt update yesterday, I fell asleep typing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm hoping you are all enjoying this story. I plan to have fixed a few mistakes from the last chapter right after this is posted. Also, sorry if this is late, but I'm currently stuck in a whirlwind of doctor visits right now so hold on with me please, and I hope to have this up by tonight.**

Will pulled up to the house. He guessed that Jennifer must have just gone to the stor efor some groceries. He wished she hadn't, since she hadn't had many true days off lately that she wasn't consumed in taking care of Henry and chores. He smiled at the thought of all the things his wife did for them and for this country. She was one hell of a woman, that was for sure. Getting out of the car, he grabbed the food he had picked up for her and started inside. But what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

The door was still somewhat open and a blood trail led from the door to where her car should be. And laying next to where the blood trail ended was JJ's phone, completely ran-over and busted. Will began to freak out in the inside, and grabbed his service weapon, holding it ready in front of him. Heading inside he called for his wife. Entering their living room, he noticed a lamp completely broken, like someone had thrown it at somebody else. He saw the blood trail slowly leading upstairs. "JJ?!" He called out again, becoming increasingly worried about whatever was upstairs. He checked a few of the rooms, gun first, before slowly entering. He then started closer to their bedroom, where the blood trail seemed to bothe lead and receeed from. He noticed that the side table and dresser had been rensacked. But whoever it was must have found what they were looking for because although all the drawers of the dresser had been overturned, only one out of two drawers on the side table had. Also, these were the only drawers ransacked at all.

Lowering his weapon and holstering it, he grabbed out his cellphone and called his buddies to come over and investigate. He tried calling Hotch, but no one awnsered. He called Rossi and got the same response. Morgan, the same response, and so on and so on. No body was answering thier phones.

By the time his friends got there he was in full panick. He wondered how on Earth this could possibly be happening. They assessed the scene and told Will to go pick up Henry and take him to go stay with a relative. JJ had an uncle who was a retired army vet and police officer. He decided to pick Henry up and take him there.

On his way home to help out some more, Will got a call from one of his buddies. They told him where they had tracked the car to, and Will felt a sigh of relief. He told his friend it was Penelope's apartment. He guessed that JJ probably just went over to Penelope's, dropping her cellphone on the way. Someone else probably came after she was gone. It had just to be coincidence, it had to be. _One hell of a coincidence,_ He thought. If everybody was there, that might explain why they weren't answering. Maybe they just had the music up to loud.

He agreed to meet them at Penelope's, where they were heading just to make sure she was alright. Will was close enough that he would probably just be a few minutes behind, and he was finally able to breathe.

Derek and the others stood there in silence for a few seconds... Surely nothing had happened to Hotch. There's no way anything was happening right now. They were all panicking on the inside, but too stunned to awnser on the outside.

After a few seconds, it was the cops to break the silence. "Is Jennifer Jareau here?" The taller, but much younger one, asked. JJ started towards the door. "That's me," She asked questioningly. Worries about Will and Henry flooded her mind. "Is Will okay?" She asked quickly, hoping all to God the answer was yes this time.

"He's fine," he older one was now answering. "He was worried about you, your place was left in quite a dissaray," He noticed her wrapped hand. "Luckily you're alright, I mean besides your hand. It doesn't need any medical attention does it?" Both of them were still very worried about the young woman. They had both been working alongside Will long enough to know his wife pretty well, even though they weren't close enough to will but to meet her more than twice.

After a few minutes, JJ's brain finally caught up with her fast emotions and she recognised the two men. "You're Officer Cooper and Bandito, correct?" She asked, they nodded and she asked where her husband was.

"He took Henry to a relative. He's on his way now." As it was almost a cue, Will came running out of the elevator. The two officers stepped back, allowing Will to take his wife into an embrace. "Well, we better get going," They said. Will offered a thanks but did not let go of his wife, who was now crying on her shoulder.

"We'll leave you guys to talk," Morgan said, relieved. He pulled Garcia into the back bedroom. She layed down and began crying. He lay facing her, wiping her tears with his hand around her waist, allowing him to eventually pull her closer so she could cry over his shoulder, and he could cry over hers.

Will was stunned and wondered was was bothering his weeping bride. She pulled him over to the couch and the two sat down on the couch. He wondered about what it could be. His worst fear was that maybe she had cheated on him, maybe the baby that she was carrying wasn't his. But he pushed those thought out of his mind, she had been so excited last night when they got home and she found out. Besides, JJ was not the cheating type. He had more faith and trust on her than anybody in the world, he cursed himself for even thinking that. "What's going on baby?" He wiped a tear from her wet cheak.

She started to talk but got a little choked up. _Why was it so hard? She could usually tell Will anything. But this all... It had been waaaaay to much. She hated being like this. She had to just say it. Rip off the bandage._ Will put his hand on her knee and it gave her the courage to try again. This time she was a little bit more successful. "There was.. an accident last night. Rossi, Ried, Emi..." She bursted out into more tears. Will held her tight, and reassured her that everything would be alright, but inside he was just as broken down, and tears also began to stream from his eyes. She didn't have to say they were gone. It was obvious. Over the years, they had all become close friends, and honestly right now he was feeling like he was going to scream.

Hotch could barely walk. Meekly making it into his car, he sighed and hit the steering wheel. His emotions were playing with him, and he couldn't think. He just sat there, he couldn't believe what was happening. In a matter of minutes he lost everything. His team, his friends, his family, it was all gone. He didn't want to deal with this anymore. He just didn't want this to be real. It couldn't be real.

He just sat there, contemplating for an over an hour. He knew he should really go over to Penelope's, she should find out online. That's not what he wanted to happen, but he just couldn't drive like this. After what happened last night, he didn't think he could ever really enjoy driving ever again.

He may not have been able to drive, but he really shouldn't have just sat there deep in his thoughts, as it seemed to make things worse. He began to wonder about how he'd let everyone in his life. He had never been a good enough husband for Haley. Never a good enough father to Jack. He wasn't the friend to Gideon he should have been. Niether to Rossi either. He definetely was not the leader and friend to Prentiss and Reid that he could have been.

He began to think about all the things they would have had if he wasn't in thier lives. He was a pathetic puddle of tears right now. He was worse scum than most the people he put in prison. He grabbed his gun and put it to his head. The world would be a much better place without him, he thought, as he readied his hand on the trigger.

That's when he started to hear Rossi's voice in his head. "What the hell are you doing, man? You really want to go out like this? Think about Jack, you are a great father, but if you don't think that then think this; if you leave him like this you're a much worse father to him then when you're alive. And think about the rest of the team, Hotch. They need you right now more than ever. What about JJ? You really think she deserves to lose someone else like this? It's your choice Hotch, I just hope you make the right one. "

Hearing Rossi's voice inside him gave him enough energy and courage to put the gun down and drive over to Penelope's. It took him a while to knock on the door, fear kept him back. He just stared at the apartment, his heart breaking inside him.

Will pulled himself off her, his face stained with tears, his wife's just the same. He pulled his attention to the drink he had set down beside her. "You didn't drink any of that, did you?" He asked. He was super worried about his wife, but he also was worried about the affect that JJ's mental state right now was having on her baby, and hoped that JJ hadn't made it worse by absent-mindedly drinking to curve the pain of losing the people she had loved.

"No, I didn't drink any- it's just I don't feel like telling anyone right now." JJ replied weakly. He understood, JJ obviously wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now about anything, especially something so contrasting to the current situation. But JJ had another reason to not want to say anything- something she and only she knew. Her mind flipped back to the night before.

JJ had asked the bartender to bring her rootbeer instead of actual alcohol. She didn't want anyone finding out just yet that she was pregnant, since she hadn't even taken a test yet. But she was pretty sure, she'd been through it before and recognized all the symptoms. But her friend had been in town the past week and was pushing it off until she left, since she'd be back in two months anyway and she could tell her then. Most likely the roomful of profiliers were going to find out way before then, so it's not like she had any say in when she told them anyways, but she had to be certain first.

The bartender handed her another drink and she looked behind her where Hotch was watching Rossi getting his butt beat in a game of chess with Reid. At the bar beside her Emily was flipping through pictures of Sergio with Penelope. She looked at her phone. Will couldn't come. She had just been sitting there staring for a little while when Emily showed up right beside her. She jumped a little.

Sorry to startle you," She joked. Looking down at Emily's drink she continued joking. "You know, I hear that Ginger Ale looks a lot more realistic." JJ blushed. Of course Emily would figure it out first. They were best friends. They knew everything about eachother.

"What gave it away?" She asked, still blushing a little. "Well, I've been sitting here for 5 minutes and you didn't notice me because you were to involved in looking at baby pictures of Henry." This made JJ blush a lot more.

"That and when I asked Marcus (the bartender) to do the same, he said that it must be baby season. Didn't take me long to put the pieces together, you've been acting like you did when you just found out you were pregnant with Henry." _Wait, Why was Emily asking him to do the same? Emily couldn't be serious. She became elated at this new revelation. Her best friend was engaged AND she was pregnant._

"I can't believe it! You're serious?!" Emily thought that JJ was being a little too jubuliant. But Both girls couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. Emily nodded, and put a her ring finger over her lips, signaling her to quiet down, as both exploded in small giggles. "It's not hard because.. you know?"

Emily knew what she meant. For a second she had forgotten she had told JJ about her abortion. It wasn't something she told many people. She sat in a room full of what felt like brothers and sisters. Hotch was like the dad and Rossi was like either the Grandfather or wise uncle, she couldn't decide. But only two of them knew, JJ and Rossi. "I thought at first it would be, but it's not really."

"Well I'm glad for you. Does Jackson know yet?" Emily blushed. She planned on telling her fiance when she got back, but now she relised that he wouldn't be the first to find out. She shook her head. It didn't really matter though, she was happy JJ knew. She and JJ had both lost children before, and this would be both thier first babies since. She was glad that she had someone to go through this with. "You're going to be a great mother. Don't worry." JJ said, she had complete faith in Emily. She was so happy for her.

"I never truly saw myself as the mothering type." She paused. "But watching you raise Henry, It honestly did make me feel little maternal. Also being around Jack and Henry, I really like the little guys. Kind of makes me want a boy." She blushed and hugged JJ. "So how far along are you?"

"I have no idea, I haven't even taken a test yet but I'm positive I'm pregnant. I felt this way with Henry. Missed my period last month, morning sickness. Signs were all there." JJ looked at her friend. "You?"

"Just found out last week, guess we're going to have our kids about the same time." The two giggled and Emily proded JJ with questions about pregnancy and raising a child.

JJ's memory was broken with a knock. "Okay, that has to be Hotch," She said and headed for the door. Will stood up and looked towards the door. Morgan and Penelope came from the bedroom. Sure enough, Hotch was standing by the door.

"JJ," He said obviously out of breath and on the verge of passing out. He threw her int a hug and began crying on her shoulder. He went into a puddle of tears and slowly began to pull JJ down. After a little bit she was on her knees, holding him and rubbing his back. They stayed like this for awhile, the others standing aback frozen in shock. Never had they seen thier leader so broken and dismantled. After a bit, Morgan went into the kitchen and brewed Hotch some hot tea. Penelope reached into a higher cabinet and pulled out the tissues. When Morgan was done, she handed him the box.

"Here." He said, handing the man the tea and tissues. Hotch took them greatfully. JJ helped him up, and with Will's help brought him over to the couch. The door creaked open, but all four were to busy helping Hotch they didn't notice. Even if they had, they probably would have blamed a draft, because noone could see the three souls that walked into the room.

 **Hope Y'all enjoyed the chapter! Have a great Thanksgiving. This is probably my last chapter for this week, but I will try to update some more if I get any free time when I'm out. Sorry agian for it being late.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey :) I'm starting writing this just before I leave for vacation, so I probably won't have this up for a while. Also, to clarify, I meant three souls from the afterlife, not three living souls. Sorry to confuse anyone. Thank you all you lovelies for leaving your reviews and following with me on this story. I'm glad y'all are enjoying it and I hope you continue to. I DONT OWN CM CHARACTERS.**

They all sat in the living room clouded by silence. Will was holding JJ on the couch and Derek was holding Penelope on the chair beside them. JJ had placed a careful hand on Hotch's back, as he was sitting in the middle of them. Behind them, and unknowing to them the three souls looked at eachother.

"I can't believe this." Ried said, tears streaming down his cheeks. "This isn't happening. I have to go talk to them." Ried started for the couch but Rossi grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "They can't hear you or see you, son." He pulled Reid closer to him and Reid cried against the older man's shirt. "I just want to be with them," the younger spirit wept agianst the mentor's blazer. "I know, I do to." Rossi now had a few tears streaming as well.

Emily stood almost frozen. She saw the exchanges between Rossi and Reid, and she felt sorry for the both of them, but she couldn't direct her eyes away from JJ. She could tell how much the news she had given JJ yesterday was tearing her apart. She knew JJ had no idea what to do or say about it. Emily wanted the others to know. She always valued honesty, and she knew one day they would find out anyways. Then JJ would have to feel like the monster that never told her friends. Emily knew JJ didn't want to hurt anyone any further... but she needed to rip the bandage off now.

 _"Tell them JJ, just tell them."_ She tried telepathically sending her friend a signal. Rossi looked up at her just staring at the group. He worried for her. This whole thing... who knows what happens to them now. Emily had always been the strong one, but that was playing against her now. As much as she needed to face her emotions, her strength guarded them away.

All of the sudden, he watched as she started for the others. Pulling Reid slightly off of him, he called out her name. "Emily! Emily!" He shook his head, debating the choice of whether or not to go and grab her. But what point was it anyway? They couldn't see her or hear or her, so it's not like it would make a difference.

JJ sat motionless. This whole thing had cast a spell of silence upon them. No one moved. No one even said a word. She wanted to say something, anything, but she couldn't imagine what on earth to say. That was until of feeling of motherly instinct and understanding came upon her. Unknowing to her, it was Emily, trying to tell her exactly what to do. JJ understood. She removed her hand and began fidiling with her fingers. _Here I go_.

"Guys, there... there is something you guys should know." Her voice was slowly cracking as she broke the long lasting silence and a single tear cut down her face. The team looked at her. Will held her hand and mouthed to her that she didn't have to do this now. She ingnored him, took a deep breath and began to talk again. "It's about Emily." She said, breaking Will's expectation. "Emily she... uh... she..." _Breathe Jennifer, just breath,_ She thought and took a deep breath before trying to start again. That's when Hotch rested his hand on top of hers. "She told me last night that she was... uhh..." She took a deep breath before blurting the last part out. "She was pregnant." Another deep breath. "And I am too." JJ began fidiling with her fingers again but she could see the shock in the other's faces as another silence began.

Penelope was the first to break it this time. "She would have been a great mother." She squeaked, looking up at JJ, who had been wrapped by Will and was now allowing more and more tears roll down her cheeks. Everyone seemed to nod their heads slightly in agreement.

Morgan laughed a little. "That kid wouldn't have gotten away with anything." He added a hand expression to extenuate this fact. JJ was happy to see a small laugh and smile come across Derek. She was even happier to see one in return from the others.

"That kid would have had one hell of a time." Hotch laughed. "She might have made it through the first week or two but by the first month or so... She wouldn't have much hair left lol." Aaron let a small laugh out while he said this. "Or nails." Morgan had to add.

Emily was happy that they all had taken that news so well. Turning around, though, she noticed that Rossi and Reid hadn't taken this news so great. Both of their mouths were nearly on the ground. Rossi was the first to speak, but his voice came out extremely jammered. "You... you... you were." His finger just limped, lazily pointing at her belly.

Her eyes fell to the ground. Rossi was a protector. She knew that if it was him alone in this his time would be so much easier. It might take awhile to let this all in but he'd appreciate being there for the ones he'd loved in life. Her, Reid, the others and Joy. Especially Joy. He had been so happy finding out he was a father. Even happier he was both a father and grandfather. But with her and Reid in this position, there was no way he was going to cope as easy. And figuring out that there was another her that died in that car, a child he was never going to get to see grow up, she that must have killed him.

"Yeah," She said meekly, her eyes still plastered to the ground. Rossi's heart broke. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't take his eyes off her belly. She didn't just lose herself. She lost the wonderful being inside her. He brought her into a tight embrace, Reid soon followed into the hug. and the three cried together.

To the others in the room, it had become completely silent again. They looked at eachother for awhile, until Morgan's phone began to ring. He slowly made his way to the hall, not even aknowledeging the others, they knew this wasn't a time to worry about common courtsey. Derek just stared at his phone. For the first time in his life, he didn't want to answer the call from his lovely wife. But he had to, and soon pressed accept. "Hey." His voice sounded very tired and weak.

"Derek... What's wrong?" Samantha immediately noticed the tiredness and sadness in her lover's voice. She didn't hear it often and knew something had to be terribly wrong. Once she started to hear his muffled cries, she started worrying to the extreme. "Where are you Derek?" She decided she needed to be there for him. When he said that he was at Penelope's, only one thing could shoot into her mind. No, no way that was happening, NO! Derek would never cheat on her, especially not with Penelope. Penelope was too close like a sister to him. She tried to push these obscene thoughts on her way to Penelope's.

Walking back into the living room, Derek was full of tears. He didn't want Samantha over here. Mostly because he didn't want to tell her. He'd done enough telling for one day. "You tell her?" Hotch asked quietly. Derek shook his head. Penelope wiped away some tears and asked, "She coming here." He nodded silently.

They all sat like that for awhile. Derek saw the open door and debated closing it, but Samantha would be here soon, so it made no true sense. He walked over to the kitchen bar. He slammed down his fists on the bar in a fit of rage. Cursing under his breath he wondered why that accident couldn't have just taken him. It wasn't really fair. He had always known that life was never fair, but now it was more real. And he hated it. Penelope came over and grabbed him in a large embrace. He began crying over her shoulder.

Unknowing to them, they were the only thing in view of the open door. This wouldn't have matter if Samantha hadn't already had the incling feeling that something might have happened between the two. But she had, and when she made it into the doorway all she could actually see was the two in a tight embrace. "Really?!" She halfed screamed, scaring those inside.

"Samantha! Wait! Baby it's not what it looks like!" Derek knew it had to be hard for Samantha sometimes with the way him and Penelope acted around eachother. She had been let down by so many guys, it wasn't hard for her to build a wall. Derek was able to tear down that wall, but he knew it wouldn't take much for her to start building it back up again. Besides, this DID look pretty bad. He knew it wasn't her fault, but this wasn't really a time he wanted to deal with this. He almost actually debated wether or not to run after her, but he wasn't that cruel and began bolting down the hall after his beautiful bride. "Wait, Sammy, Wait!"

He grabbed her arm and then spun her around. Unfortunately, her hand caming blazing with her, smacking him right in the cheek. "I don't want to talk to you right now Derek Morgan. I trusted you," She scoffed, trying to get her arm out of his tight grip. But his face read a different story when she actually made eye contact. _Oh my God, Did I screw up? Did I get this all wrong? Was something wrong with Penelope? He doesn't look remorseful, or angry, or anything like a cheater who just got caught in any way. He just looked hurt. Like a lost puppy, or some little boy whose puppy just got run over. What do I do now? I screwed up, didn't I? Now he must think I'll never trust him. Great._ "Derek... I'm so, so sorry I just thought-" Derek cut her off by just pulling her close to him and embracing her as tight as possible without hurting her.

He cried on her shoulder as she whispered how sorry she was. After a little bit, Samantha pulled off her husband. "What's wrong baby?" She asked hesitantly. He looked at her with those puppy dog eyes. How was he supposed to tell her? Especially about Reid. That boy could pull any woman in with his witty little ways. His wife was no shy exception. The two had shared an instant bond upon meeting, and he knew this would crush her.

"There was an accident last night."" He breathed. He continued on with the full story, holding his wife as she fell weeping to her knees. He sat beside her as she cried, and they just stayed like that until Penelope came out to help the woman up and escort her inside.

The group had all began talking, silence had wavered from the room. It began by JJ asking Samantha what it was like dealing with two kids instead of just one. This of course, rambled into a collection of stories about the twins, including a few that made Derek blush. Reid, Rossi, and Emily watched in delight as the group began to laugh over stories of Reid, then some of Rossi, and a few of Emily. Rossi had a hand around the two of them, that was until Emily said she had to do something. Rossi just let her go. In a way, the last time she had to do something spiraled into the silence being lifted and the group beginning to finally chat. After a little bit though, he became worried and went to go check on her. She had went the way of the bedroom and when he got there, He noticed that she was no longer there. However, Sergio began rubbing against his leg, something that cat had never done before. And sure enough, the woman soon emerged from the cat's body, and she looked at Rossi. He shook his head and told her to go ahead, just be back soon. _Like this day could get any weirder._

Hotch laughed as a purring Sergio jumped into his lap. "Well hello there, little thing," he joked. The cat licked his face slightly before jumping over to JJ and Will. Emily felt weird in this little cat body, which in itself was weird because she never thought she would feel anything after death. This was all so wierd to her. She jumped on the top of Will's chest but began to lick JJ's face. Emily was having little hard time steering Sergio's small, cat-like body.

She placed the small paws on top of JJ's cheast and rubbed her head against her little belly. "You don't think.." JJ looked stunned as the cat purred continously. "No..." A tear-filled Penelope stared at her cat that Emily had left in her care. The group just stared at the cat as it pranced around, licking all of them before receeding back to JJ. They all went beck to stories and laughing as the cat licked JJ's hand and belly.

They were finally doing okay when Hotch's phone rang. "It's Joy," He let out a heavy breath and the others just fell back to silence.

 **Hopefully y'all enjoyed this chapter! I hope to get another post by Friday. Have a great Thanksgiving :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and hope you keep on enjoying this story as it continues to progress.**

 **I apologize about the long time it took to update I've been busy, tired, and really sick lately. I hope to get back on schedule as soon as possible.**

Rossi stared at the phone in Hotch's hand. He just wanted to rip it out of his hands and talk to his little girl. But that wasn't a possibility. Reid put a hand on his shoulder and the "cat" looked back at him. It then darted to the bedroom. Joy was so much to him. He didn't want to see her cry. He wanted to be alive for her. They were supposed to meet up today, but that obviously wasn't going to happen, and he could feel the tears beginning to form and start again as his eyes were fixed upon Hotch who was beginning to take the call. That was of course until he felt a strong female hand lead him out to the hallway.

Making it out to the empty, narrow hallway, Rossi's head just planted on to Prentiss's shoulder. He broke out into sobs as she did the same. They stayed like this for awhile until he felt another hand on his back. At first he thought it must have been Reid, but the hand was too strong and large to match the younger man's small and bony structure.

Turning around, he faced a man he had never expected to see ever agian. He now stood face to face with his original partner. _Gideon._ Emily now noticed the man too, after Rossi had began to pull away. She had always wanted to see the man again, especially after they found him dead, but this was difficult. It was almost.. too dreamy-like. She wanted this all to be a dream, but she knew it couldn't be. Soon the older man in front of them finally spoke.

"Where's Reid?" He asked. The two were not suprised that this was his first question, but they were surprised to see him there. Rossi, somewhat stunned, slowly pointed into the doorway. Reid had just been crying, staring at the group that had been his family. He had watched the other two talk. He watched them go outside. They didn't seem to notice him in tears. He felt invisible, even though he technically was. When he felt the hard hand on his shoulder, he only thought it could be Rossi. "I don't want to talk much right now right now Rossi, besides you don't want to be in here. Joy's still on the phone. He stared at Hotch, who was now crying into the phone, stuttering out words of how great a man David had been.

"It's not Rossi," a fimiliar voice spoke. Reid may not have heard that voice in a while, but it echoed inside his brain everyday. His mentor. The man he had so deeply respected. The man who left him with nothing but a note... "Gideon.." He was barely able to utter the word through his tears. He shot around, staring the older man in his face.

The older man grabbed the boy into his hold. "It's okay Reid, it's okay." He said as Reid sobbed into his shoulder. "It's okay" Gideon murmered, comforting him. Reid felt numb, he had no idea what to do now. "I'm so sorry I left, Ried. I'm so sorry." He mumbled. Reid forgave the man a long time ago, so there was no real reason for him to apologize. But it still felt nice to hear. In all honestly it was nice to hear anything from Gideon after so long.

They had stayed like that for awhile. Outside in the hallway, Rossi and Emily just stared at each other silently. They were both stunned. Niether had seen Gideon in a very long time. But now that they were here together... dead or whatever this was... it felt somewhat like a dream. But it wasn't, no matter how much she wished and prayed it was. The hallway was completely silent until they heard the soft ping of the elevator and began to hear small but hurried footsteps make thier way towards them. Emily was stunned at the woman walking towards them.

"Rossi." Emily poked Rossi, slightly trying to get him to turn around. "I really don't want to see Joy right now, Emily. I just can't." Emily frowned a bit, she knew that Joy was probably making her way here soon, but that wasn't who was coming towards them. "It's not Joy," Was all her stunned mouth could say.

Carolyn stood before the two. "Hey David." She smiled, Rossi forgetting just how beautiful his first wife truly was. She walked up to him, kissed his cheek, and said, "Thank you." Rossi was stunned and held onto the woman with a loving grip.

"Carolyn..." He said, his voice trailed off as he looked at the woman he once loved. He watched as the woman came closer towards him. Soon, following behind her, his glance caught on the young man. He was younger than Joy, but he was about her age. He was handsome, and looked like Rossi himself when he was younger. Rossi had tears filling his eyes as his ex whispered into his ear, "He was here, just like you promised." She then slowly let go of the tear-stricken love of her life.

Emily watched sadly as the two slowly made it towards eachother. Rossi just bear-hugged the guy, and he just watched in idle. That was until she felt a tap on her own shoulder. A young woman probably in her 30s stood before Emily. The girl held a small blanket. "She's beautiful. I always wanted a sister," The young girl carefully handed over te baby. Now getting a good look at the woman, Emily could tell that this girl was the splitting image of herself. Emily wondered really, she thought every day about this girl who stood before her. Now she finally got to meet her. She hugged the girl, still being careful about the little package wrapped up beside her.

They all sat and talked for a while. After a little bit, Emily's little girl, who introduced herself as Rose, checked her watch and announced they had to leave. "Where are you going?" Emily looked up at her. She didn't want to let her go... or the little baby sitting in her arms. As Carolyn and James also started standing up, both of their faces where filled with confusion and sadness. They also saw Reid and Gideon making their way out. "You'll know when it's time." Rose said, her, James, and Carolyn all starting to leave.

"Wait!" She yelled to Rose, completely lost on why the baby was left with her. But all Rose said in return was, "You should know what to do with her." Then she turned back, leaving the others alone. Gideon and Rossi hugged and talked while Emily pulled Reid aside for a second, still holding her little baby in her arms. "Baby boy, you know this isn't your fault right?" Reid looked away.

"My facts, it's my facts that pulled Rossi's attention away from the road. He wa laughing at what I said... If I had just shut up..." Reid found a permanet glance to the floor. Emily readjusted the tiny little girl into her left arm so she could put her right on his shoulder. "The semi driver killed us, not you. It wasn't your fault. What was your fault is that we all got to die laughing. That's what you did. That's what you always do Reid. You make us laugh." She ruffled his hair before he replied, "I don't try." She laughed."I know Reid, I know."

Soon she felt a small tap on her shoulder. "Can I hold her?" The older man's voice was deep and gravely, she relized it was a lot different than all those years ago when she last heard it. She passed the child to him, watching him make a ton of goo-goo faces, she lit up. It was a nice sight to see. After a little bit he handed back the baby and said, "See you soon." He waved up his hand and dissapeared into the elevator.

Emily walked into the room where the others were. Slowly holding her baby in her arms, she made her way to JJ. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and whispered, "I love you baby. Mommy JJ's gonna be sooo nice to you." Tears fell down her eyes as she laid her baby inside her best friend's stomach. She watched a little gold glow and instinctualy, JJ laid a hand on her tummy.

She then heard a long wail from the hallway that sounded like it had come from Rossi. 'Oh my God,' she thought, 'Joy.' She raced outside to see Reid holding the crying older man and a young, beautiful woman walking down the hallway in tears.  
_

 **Again so sorry for not updating sooner. Best Holiday wishes.**

 **Also, sorry if this one happens to be a lot shorter than the other ones.**


	7. Small Update

Update.

Hey guys. I'd like to apologize for this story not being updated in so long. It should be soon. Truth is, I've just lost my passion. I got it back, but Im still struggling with writing, adding on to the fact I was in the hospital for a month or so. I hope by the end of the week you'll get a new chapter. Again, I'm sorry.


	8. Chapter 7

Rossi's face was stained with tears. Emily and Reid held him back as his daughter walked down the hallway. He wailed louder as she began to knock on the door but stopped mid-movement and fell to the ground in tears. "Why?" He cried. All he wanted to do was reach over to her and hold her. This wasn't right. Why couldn't he be there for her?

The woman's face looked cold as she finally made it up and found herself to knock on the door. Rossi went over to touch her shoulder, but then the door opened and she fell into Hotch's arms. Hotch held her, comforting her, telling her it would be all right. Rossi thanked his friend. He never did disappoint when you needed him most.

"This isn't fair." Joy sobbed into Hotch's shoulder. "I just got to meet him. I finally had my father. Why'd he get taken from me now?" She just sat there crying for awhile. Eventually Will gave up his seat on the couch and JJ and him helped Joy up into the couch.

The group was silent for a while, and Rossi decided that he needed to go comfort Joy. Emily showed him how to do it, and apologised to the cat again. He just purred and rubbed against their legs. Rossi felt numb in the tiny body, and it was immediately hard to steer, but after a minute he got the hang of it. Emily and Rossi left the bedroom and saw Reid just watching the others from the kitchen table. Emily fluffed his hair as the cat pounced onto the couch and found itself purring in Joy's lap.

Everyone was becoming really kinda freaked out by this cat by now, but it was really comforting to them. It was nice to feel like they were still with them in a way. Joy let out a little laugh as the cat began to lick her face. She started petting the cat and whispered into his ear, "I love you too, Dad." He smiled, and just purred as she petted the soft cat's skin. It felt nice, but it was still really wierd.

"I have to call Diana." Aaron's voice was shaky and tense. He really didn't want to do that, but he knew it was what he had to do next. How did he relay that kind of information? Did he tell her nurse, talk to her, what? She would be completely heart-broken. Spencer was all she had left.

This sudden revelation from Hotch grabbed Reids attention. He hadn't gotten his mind off of his mother-but he didn't want to think about her really being called. Tears swelled up in his eyes and he felt Emily grab his hand and hold it tight.

"You should wait until morning, Hotch. We've made enough calls tonight." JJ said as Will petted JJ's leg. It was obvious how sorry he felt for her. But he was also feeling really sorry for himself. He had loved Reid. The guy was his son's godfather for heaven's sake. Henry had dressed up as him for Halloween. What was he supposed to tell Henry? He had just lost three of his friends, Henry and JJ had lost part of thier family.

Reid breathed a sigh of relief. At least now he wouldn't have to bear witness to this. "Tomorrow I'll call Jackson as well." Now it was Emily's turn to tense. It wasn't a plesent thought for her either.

"We should get going. We have to pick up Henry before it gets dark." Will said, him and JJ standing up. They all hugged each other. The others watched in despair, longing for thier friends, wanting them not to leave. They wanted to be part of the hugging precession. They wanted to be alive with them. It seemed as if it was going to take forever for the couple to get out the door. And when they did, Emily's spirit vanished into the oblivion- or so the others thought. In all honesty, she was being pulled along with JJ and Will.

"NO!" Rossi screamed as he watched his friend dissingrate in front him. Reid just stood there in shock.

"You were brave in there." Emily could barely make out what Will was saying as she woke up in the back of Will's car. All she saw was Will taking one hand off the steering wheel and placing it on JJ's thigh. It took her a moment to relize exactly where she was and why, but as the memories started flooding back it became clear.

The first memory to come back was the accident. All she could remember was Reid flying through the windshield and then Rossi's head banging into the steering wheel. She examined her body for remnants of the accident but there were none. And as she started to piece together the other part of her day she came to the relisation. She was dead. D-E-A-D. For real this time. This was no fake. This time there was no cold, bitter darkness. There was sunshine and cars and JJ.

And as to answer all of the questions that had been burning in her mind as she woke up, she watched as a man appeared beside her. It took her a bit to process who it was. When she did, she felt her entire heart flip. "Ian?" The name was barely able to pass her lips, and did so with extreme anger.

She was peirced against the back of the van, and as Ian reached out his hand to comfort her. She bit it. He laughed, not in any pain what-so-ever **.** "You always have been a biter," he joked, alluding to the days that they were once a couple. He could see the anger rising within her. But he could also see the fear. "Oh, don't worry my darling. I'm not going to hurt you. I can't hurt you." He smirked. "I'm here to _help_ you."

"I don't need your help," she growled through her teeth. But she kind of knew she needed his help. She had to make sense of all of this. She just wanted the help from anyone but him.

He just laughed. "Sure you don't." He said sarcastically. "Why don't you just go ahead and ask me what you need?" He let out a menacing smile.

"Why am I here?" She said, her entire body still pierced on the back of the van.

"You died in a car accident. For real this time." You could tell the anger in his voice because of this, and Emily found the door handle lodging in her back, but it caused her no pain. She gave him a look in his eyes, showing that he knew what she meant. "You're here to be her gaurdian angel."

"Forever?" She asked, knowing JJ couldn't live for eternity. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Ian wiped them off with his finger, actually allowing Emily to loosen up a bit. For some reason his touch felt good. Like she'd always be safe.

"Just until she dies. That's when they decide." Emily felt herself tighten.

"Heaven or Hell?" Her voice came out scratchy and disoriented. He just nodded. "Who decides?" All of the sudden, he just dissappeared into the darkness. "Who decides?" She yelled. "Who decides?!" Tears flowed freely.

After taking a minute to herself, she changed her attention to JJ and Will. The car had just stopped and Will had gotten up and was going to go get Henry. She cried as she watched her friend throw her head in her hands and weep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone thanks for all the love and support :) I've been getting a little worse as time moves on, but hopefully things will start looking up soon. I hope y'all are still enjoying the story and I'm sorry if the updates come few and far between.**

Reid just stared where his friend was a few seconds ago. What had happened? Was this some kind of glitch? A dream before he died? Were they not stable enough and they just broke apart into molecules? None of this made sense. There was no scientific equation, no book to help him through this. He started freaking out. WHY? WHY US? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO US?! He just wanted to break something when he felt Rossi wrap his arms around him and started to comfort him. "It'll be okay." He whispered into Reid's ear. He screamed. "NO IT WON'T! I'M DEAD, EMILY IS GONE IT'S NOT FAIR!" He curled up in a ball of tears.

As he cried, Rossi rubbed his back in circles and just let him weep until he saw Joy stand up. She was saying goodbye to Hotch. Rossi felt his cheeks get hotter and wetter. 'Don't leave.' He barely whispered, wondering if the words had come out at all. But they must've because Reid grabbed him into a hug and told him it would be okay. And Reid kept holding onto him, until Joy left and Rossi disappeared. Then he was left to his own, to cry in a small ball until he too, were to vanish.

Rossi woke up in the back of her car once she slammed on the brakes for a red light. He could hear her tears from the back seat. He took a second to remeber the events of the day and was relieved that he was still here-sort of. His mind took a second to process the woman's cries, and as he slowly relised them to be Joy's, he sat up. She looked so sweet. He just wanted to hug her. But he couldn't do that anymore.

He found himself thinking about Reid. _Oh my God, I have to get to him._ He thought, as he started to try to get out of the door. I wasn't even locked, it just wouldn't open. _God dammint, why can't it just open. How is the kid gonna know what's going on? I have to explain it to him._ As though to answer his silent prayer, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder and the sweet, familiar voice he had been longing to hear again. "The kid's going to be fine." Her voice shocked him. How long had it been since he heard it?

"Erin?" He said, in a shocked whisper. Looking behind him, he could feel the joy inside of him as he stared into her gorgeous eyes. "Erin.. I.. uh.. I."

"Shh.." She whispered before leaning into him, the feeling of his lips against hers gave her the biggest feeling of passion. _Oh how she had missed this._ They kept on, he slowly carressing her sides, happy to feel her once again. When she released, they both had the hugest smiles on their faces for a second. It didn't take long for them to disappear.

"Oh Erin, I'm so sorry I didn't get there in time. If I had just been there.." She cut him off.

"David. You expect that a few extra seconds would have saved me from what happened?" Her voice was serious. "God, I'm glad you didn't get there before I.." She trailed off, slowly paused, and dropped it. "I would have been too humiliated for you to see me like that."

The sound of the car door opening interrupted them as David's grandson filed into the car. "Oh, he's so adorable, David. I bet tht was a shocker, you having a kid? Little grandson, too?" She laughed.

"It was definately news." He said. Tears filled his eyes. He watched as his grandson asked his mom what was wrong and she just folded into tears on her son's lap as she bursted with tears. He fell into tears himself.

"I'm so sorry David." She felt the tears in her eyes as well.

"What even is this? What happens now?" Erin patted his back. She knew how hard this was. It was sure a battle for her when that happened.

"You stay with her. You keep her safe 'till her time comes."

"What about you? Where do you go? Will I get to see you again?"

"I'll be at the funeral, other than that, I get judged. They decide if I go to Heaven or Hell, then if we both end up in the same place, I'll see you then. I love you David Rossi." She vanished into the thin air, leaving Rossi alone to his thoughts and tears.

 **Sorry if that was really short. Hope you enjoyed it anyways. R &R please my lovelies. **


End file.
